Alexandra
by krisito2000
Summary: They say that you can't run forever. At some point, the thing you'll running from, will find you. Well, Alexandra tried that, she was runnning for years untill something changed her life. OC story. Castiel/OC


"Ellen? I haven't heard you for years."  
And after a minute Alexandra was driving with a hundred miles per hour to see Ellen's bar, which was burned to the ground.  
When Alexandra arrived, she got out of the car and looked around. It didn't took her long to find Ellen. The two of them got in the car and Alexandra drove to Sioux Falls.

"I didn't think you would come." Ellen started

"Why? Just because we haven't heard from years doesn't mean that I've killed somebody." Alexandra said

"I didn't mean..." Ellen started

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to point that. A part of me wasn't sure of coming either. If I knew this was an emergency I was going to drive faster." Alexandra answered

No one talked. When they were finally in Sioux Falls and Alexandra was parking in front of Bobby's house, finally she asked Ellen if she was hurt. Ellen just answered she was okay.  
They got in and Bobby was just surprised that Ellen was alive, Sam and Dean too. Turns out they had a call from Ash and were there 10 minutes after Alexandra was gone with her. Then Ellen told them what happened. She found a map that Ash was hidden in the basement which showed just "some random graveyard in Wyoming" as Alexandra said. The map had five marks on it. All the people in the room started searching for things in Bobby's books or online. Alexandra just stared at the map.

"Once I watched this movie where some kids were searching for the Holy Grail and there was this mountain with the five marks on it. In the end they connected them and it turned out that it was a pentagram. You know…"

"This is not a movie, Alexandra…" Dean said while turning pages of a book Bobby just had gave him

"Yeah, I know, but still… think of that. It matches perfectly." Alexandra said, then took a pen and matched the five marks into a pentagram

After a few moments of silence Alexandra jumped right out of the chair she was sitting on while yelling "Yes, that's it!". She got out of the house and drove to that same exact place while the others were still searching for some information about it.

Sam and Dean, who weren't so close to her, were very surprised.

"She has a bad habit of doing that." Bobby said while he opened a book in front of Dean

"Yeah, no kidding." Dean said

"You found something?" Sam asked

"A lot more than that," he answered "look at these Xs, there's an abandoned church, all mid 19th century. And all of them – build by Samuel Colt."

"Samuel Colt?" Dean started "The demon-killing, gun-making Samuel Colt?"

"Yep," Bobby answered while looking at the corrected map "and there's more. He build private railway lines, connecting church to church, which just happened to leigth out like this." And he pointed at the map that Alexandra corrected.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean said

"It's a devil's trap." Sam continued "A 250 square miles devil's trap."

"It's brilliant. Iron lines, demons can't cross."

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen said

"No one has." Bobby answered

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked

"Definitely." Sam answered

"And how do you know?" Dean asked

"All those omens, Bobby found. Demons must be circling because they can't get in."

"Yeah, well they're trying." Bobby said

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked

"That's what I was looking for and ugh… there's nothing expect an old cowboy cemetery." Dean answered

All of them looked at the map.

"What's so important about the cemetery, what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam asked

"Unless…"

"Unless what?" Bobby asked

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out, what if he was trying to keep something in?" Dean continued

"Well that's a comforting fact…" Ellen mentioned

"Yeah, you think?" Dean said

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam asked

"This thing's so powerful, you'll practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across." he answered

Sam thought for a second.

"No," he said "but I know who could."

Meanwhile at Wyoming:

Alexandra just arrived near the railway lines. She stared at them for a second then though "Well, let's see what's inside…", but she heard a noise. Another car was heading down the road. Alexandra ran a bit more inside the pentagram and hid behind one three while watching the car.  
It stopped a few meters away from the devil's trap and a boy, about the age of Sam got out. He came closer to the railway lines then a man appeared behind him. He was a lot more older and his eyes were yellow. Alexandra knew both what he was and what his name was. Unlike the other hunters, she was quite frightened by demons so when she saw him she stopped looking and just listened.

"Howdy, Jake," the demon said "so how was the trip?"

"I'm here," Jake answered "I did what you asked. Now what?"

"Fifty miles, that way," the yellow-eyed man pointed at the centre of the pentagram "there's a cemetery, a crypt. You have to open that for me. Think you can manage that?"

"You know what? Screw you and your freaky orders, go do it yourself!" The boy shouted.

"Well, I can't, I can't go that way." The demon said "Not yet."

"Why not?" Jake asked

"I just can't." The demon answered "But if you're gonna open that crypt for me, you're gonna need a key…"

The yellow-eyed man pulled an old gun from his inside pocket.

"A gun?" The boy asked.

"Oh, this isn't just some any gun, Jake," the demon started "this is the only gun, in the whole universe, that can shoot me dead."

"Is that so?" Jake asked

"Yep." The yellow-eyed man said "Here, take it."

The demon gave Jake the gun, who, at the moment he got it, pointed at the yellow-eyed.

"Oh my," he sarcastically said "I'm shocked about this unforeseen turn of the events! Go ahead Jake! Squeeze the trigger! Be all you can be! This will all be normal, your life will be back to normal... of course, the army won't take you back cause you're laylow, but I'm sure you can take your old job at the factory back… but then on the other hand, the rest of your life, and your families, could be money and honey, health and wealth, every day is ice-cream Sunday, and all you've gotta do is this one little thing…"

"Why me?" Jake cried

"Oh Jake, it's gotta be you. I have been waiting for you for a very long time. You are my leader, you will open that crypt and you will have your army."

"You're talking about the end of the world." Jake said

"No, not the end, the beginning… a better world, where your family will be protected. More than that, they'll be royalty…" the demon said "Bloody boy, you'll have the chance to get in on the ground floor of a thrilling opportunity. What do you say?"

The yellow-eyed smiled.

"It's your call…" he said

Jake was holding the gun with shaking hands. In the end he actually put it down.

"At a baby." The demon said

He turned his head around and looked in front of him into the devil trap. His eyes followed to the three where Alexandra was hidden. The demon stared at it for a few seconds and then looked at Jake again. Then he disappeared. In the moment Alexandra realized that, she ran ahead with all her strength. After a while she reached the centre. Alexandra looked around and walked to the crypt. From all she heard, logically, these were the Hell gates.

"Well, Samuel did a pretty good job." She said "Now all I have to do is wait…"

The girl took out her phone. All she ever did, now and before was to deal on her own. From her point of view, they were going to figure out about the Hell gates… some day. 


End file.
